The Resourceful Rat
|-|Resourceful Rat= |-|Resource Rat (Punch Out)= Summary The Resourceful Rat is an antagonist and occasional ally encountered throughout the Gungeon. He is a bipedal rat characterized primarily around his kleptomania and tendency to annoy and bring misfortune to Gungeoneers, though it is implied that he shares the same distaste towards the Gungeon. He was born in the hold of a tradesman's ship, having to steal food from the captain's personal stores to feed his brothers and sisters to the point of obsession. However, this wasn't enough and only prolonged their suffering, in which they eventually turned on each other. Once the ship docked, he was the last of his brethren, so he saught a gun that can kill the past. Having built a kingdom in the Gungeon, the Resourceful Rat stole loot for the spite of Gungeoneers, becoming the biggest annoyance the Gungeon has ever faced. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-C, likely High 8-C Name: 'The Resourceful Rat '''Origin: '''Enter The Gungeon '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Rat, Gungeoneer, High Lord 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Building+, likely Large Building (Capable of fighting the Gungeoneer in a prolonged, multi-phased fight. His punches alone can knock out the Gungeoneer if given the chance.), higher 'while Jammed 'Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: 'At least '''Subsonic '(Faster than the Gungeoneer who's capable of running at these speeds.) 'Combat Speed: '''At least '''FTL ' 'Reaction Speed: '''At least '''FTL '(Scales to the Gungeoneer who can dodge dozens of tachyons, and light-speed weapons) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Building+, likely Large Building (His punches can knock out the Gungeoneer. ) Durability: At least Building+, likely Large Building ('Can tank hits from the Gungeoneer, whose weapons can vaporize Bullet Kin and Iron Maidens.) 'Stamina: High (Steals hundreds of weapons and items around the Gungeon without rest) Range: 'Several kilometers with guns 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can effectively use guns like the Elimentaler), Stealth Mastery (Successfully stole things without being noticed when he was younger, and likely sneaks around the Gundead, who shoot any Gungeoneer insight), Martial Arts (Knows how to fight), Immortality (Type 8; Whoever enters the Gungeon are fated to relive the same events, even if they die, are incapacitated, or the past is changed.), Poison Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Type 2; Stated to have made the Boxing Glove weapon), (Can create pools of poison ), Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1; Remembers the Gungeoneer even after time resets and changes to the past), Non-Physical Interaction (Should be able to interact with the Gunreaper and non-existent beings), Soul Manipulation (Should scale to the Gungeoneer who's capable of destroying Hollowpoints), Summoning (Can summon mechanical rats), Spatial Manipulation (Seemingly created ever changing rooms for his maze), Telekinesis (Brings bullets towards himself), Can freeze enemies in cheese, Absorption, Transmutation, Sealing, Explosion Manipulation (The Resourceful Sack can steal projectiles and other abilities, turning them into exploding cheese), Teleportation (Teleports into a room to steal dropped items), Levitation, Invincibility (Rat boots allow the user to walk over gaps, which makes them invincible), BFR, One-Hit-Kill (The Partially-Eaten Cheese turns whoever uses in into Pac-Man, where they can swallow people, instantly killing them in the process), Healing (Can heal himself by eating cheese), Attack Reflection (Bullets curve around him if the player attempts to shoot him), Resistance to Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, BFR (Unaffected by blanks which nullify and BFR things to erasure), Matter Manipulation (Cannot be broken down into elementary particles by the Disintegrator), Sealing, Absorption, (Unaffected by the Resourceful Sack), Soul Manipulation (He can't be absorbed by the Life Orb and having it destroyed by the High Kaliber), Probability Manipulation (Some of his bullets can bypass Fortune's Favor), Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by the Black Hole Gun and Singularity), Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (The Plague Pistol barely harms him), Ice Manipulation, Attack Reflection, One-Hit-Kill, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Absorption 'Standard Equipment: Resourceful Sack, Rat Boots, Elimentaler, Partially-Eaten Cheese, Ring of the Resourceful Rat, Boxing Glove Intelligence: Gifted (Created an entire kingdom of his own, constructed a mech from garbage, and made an ever-shifting maze by himself. Has shown to be able to fistfight against even the Gungeoneer, showing he has some knowledge of martial arts. Stated to possess the skills to reach the Gun That Can Kill The Past, which very few can accomplish. Weaknesses: Arrogant. Others Notable Victories: Notables Losses: Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) - Mr. Game & Watch's Profile (Both were at High 8-C and speed was equalized) Alucard (Hellsing) - Alucard's profile (Both were at 8-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive: Category:Antagonists Category:Enter the Gungeon Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Levitation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invincibility Users Category:Death Users Category:Healing Users Category:Attack Reflection Users